ws_outlaws_efederationfandomcom-20200214-history
WS Outlaws Smackdown Epidose 3
kdown intro plays* OLW SD Intro plays* *SGA comes out* SGA - Ladies and gentleman, WELCOME…. TO OLW, FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN !!!!!!! *crowd cheer* SGA - I am your host, SGA, CEO of OLW and tonight we have a HUGE main event for you all tonight !!!!!!!! *crowd cheer* SGA - We are going to have a blockbuster, extraordinary rematch from the tables match between WWE Champion CM Punk and Mitko Iliev !!!! *crowd cheer* SGA - Each warrior will battle their way to victory with their powers, we shall see how WWE Champion CM Punk’s power of AIR, fares against Mitko Iliev’s power of LIVESTOCK !!!,, now, lets kick off the show with some TAG TEAM ACTION *Tony comes out* Tony - Ladies and gentleman, I give you, the OLW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, DAVID FALCON AND SAMIR THE CEREBRAL ASSASSIN, THE ALPHA ASSASSINS !!!!! David Falcon with the power of heat, and Samir with the power of rocks !!!! File:Opopopopopopopopopopoppopopopo.jpgDavid Falcon and Samir Cerebral Assassin, the Alpha Assassins *Samir and David come out* David - Wanna know why we’re gonna defeat our opponents tonight ? DO YOU ? Samir - We don’t even know who our opponents are, but we sure as hell know we’re gonna out power them with my power of ROCKS, able to block any superpower possible and to form unblock able attacks David - And my power of heat, able to melt anything anyone has to throw at me, so bring it on, we are forever the tag team champions !!!!! Tony - And their opponents.. The team of Adam EEF and Best In The World !!!!!, BITW with the power of FIRE, and Adam EEF with the power of lightening !!!!!File:Wowz.jpgBITW (left) and Adam EEF (right) with their powers combining *Adam and Tony come out* Adam - Samir, lets see you TRY and fight rocks against the power of lightening ? HA BITW - As for you David, TRY and block FIRE with your little heat power David - WE’RE THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS FOR A REASON JACKASS !!!! Match 1) The Alpha Assassins vs. Best in The World and Adam EEF Tony - That was one HUGE battle, ladies and gentleman, I present our second match of the night - *Kyle Smith comes out interrupting Tony* Kyle - Sorry Tony, I just couldn’t help myself, but did we really just witness they, hideous, boring, stupefying tag team match ? That’s not what OLW is all about, OLW is about SUPERPOWERS, and they spat on OLW’s reputation, where as I, Kyle, YOUR WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONS, is what OLW is all about. Tony - Well…uh, Kyle there’s not a lot I can do about that, maybe yous hould talk to - Kyle - SGA ? Don’t even mention his name, you saw how I destroyed him at the OLW Holiday Bash ! *SGA comes out* SGA - Kyle, I know you were the better man at the OLW bash, but as you know, all these people, right here, they respect you, you’re a good champions, but recently you have become a bit arrogant, you gotta quit this, I don’t want my World Heavyweight Champion a - Kyle - A what ? A heel ? HAHAHAHAHA, actually makes me laugh, you want all your champions to be your little ducks, I’, not YOUR champion, I’m THEIR champion and most importantly I am OLW’s champion, YOU my friend are not suited to be OLW champion, go back to backstreet jobbing ! File:Lol.jpgKyle Smith SGA - Wanna know how to settle this ? Lets see you bring your ass down to OLW ECW next week and face me there !!!!! Kyle - Bring it !!!!! Tony - As I was saying guys, our second match of the night……the United States Champion Jason T will be in action against none other, than Kyle Smith !!!!, Jason T with the power of THE SUN, we shall see how he fares against the World heavyweight Champion kyle Smith, and his power, of the crystal !!!!! DON’T GO ANYWHERE, THAT MATCH IS NEXT File:K4.jpgJason T Jason T - Wanna know why I think I can beat Kyle Smith ? I feel Kyle Smith is just a 2 faced wannabe, one minute he is sucking up to the crowd, next minute he is just…… what’s it called, so called “rebel” ? Kyle - I am not a 1 personality kind of man Jason, my attitude depends on who you are, I like all these people, I just don’t like SGA and as a matter of fact, I don’t like YOU Jason, my crystal powers out SHINE your Sun powers !!!!File:At4.jpgKyle Smith cutting a promo Match 2) Jason T vs. Kyle Smith Tony - And ladies and gentleman, for the match you have all been waiting for, I have just been informed that this is could to be a LUMBERJACK match, which means the whole Smackdown roster will be here tonight folks, I give to you, MITKO ILIEV VS WWE CHAMPION CM PUNK File:Hh3.jpg260pxWWECMP - Wanna know why the power of air can bean that of livestock ? Its simple, Livestock is nothing but animals minds mixing powers to hurl at people, which works, but with air, I posses what comes next, I can fend off anything that comes in my way, yet my power of fending off is so powerful is can flat out-File:Cmppppp.jpgMitkop Iliev listening to WWE Champion CM Punk Mitko - Shut up Punk, you see, your wrong, that’s not what livestock is all about, livestock is about me, being able to summon any animal IN THE WORLD’s powers, so I could summon for example, the HEART OF A LION, the STREGNTH OF AN ANT, I would be able to do anything and lift anything, your Air is no match for my livestock powers WWECMP - Mitko, you clearly grew up on a farm, I will beat you just like I did at the OLW Holiday Bash !!!! Main Event - Mitko Iliev vs. WWE Champion CM Punk LUMBERJACK MATCH